regena gipe is a demigodwitch
by Queen of the beasts 44
Summary: regena thought she had alot to worry about. she was wrong her best friend from childhood shows up at her work and takes her back to camp but then hectate blessed her family so that she could help harry potters kid little did she know what waited for her
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all this queen of the beasts 44 with my first fanfic it's a Percy Jackson harry potter harry comes in a lot later I will try to do my best on it please review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack squat. I do not own pjo or hp. I am a big fan but not happing.**

**Means someone is talking normally.**_ Means they are talking in Greek. _

**My week goes from good to bad to worse **

My name is regena gipe. I am training to be a chef but there is a problem: I am a demigod and there is one other thing my best friend annabeth I haven't seen her in 8 to 9 years and the last time I saw she dropped me out of a tree ( I think I borrowed one of her baseball caps without telling her ). I woke up a week later with no clue what had happened (but had a very big fear of heights). I went to my home in Reno Nevada to where my mom lived. Now back to the chef part. I was doing dishes at the peppermill when I hear my chef yell**: Regena get out here! Yes chef on my way chef.** I call back and leave the dish room and there is annabeth with 2 others I don't know**. Do you know this people Regena?** My chef asks. **I do chef.** I said. He sighed and said: **take your lunch break. Yes chef.** I said, he left and I led them to a table **why do you work here Gena?** Annabeth asked **because I like to do other peoples dishes. **I said. **Really? **One of the boys asked hopefully. ** No I am in training to be a chef. Annabeth why are you here and who are these two?** I said **we are here to take you back to camp and this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and this is Grover Underwood a satyer.** Annabeth said **you can't have me until the winter solstice Alana.** I had permission to call her that after I saw her try to beat a monster like twice as big as she, so I named her after one of my favorite female Hero's (and it stuck for me) she looked mad **you must come with us there are so many monsters around you **she said. ** There are always are annabeth sweetie. ** Oh crap I called her sweetie. One of the guys put his head in his hands (her mom is the only one that can call her sweetie) the guy other said **annabeth honey she didn't mean to remember what that chef said she's been working for 4 hours already without food. ** That calmed her down a little bit but she took out her bronze knife and knocked me out with the hilt of it.

I woke up much later in her mother's cabin (I think I am the grandchild of Athena. I am not really sure me da's Poseidon and great-grandda is Zeus there is a lot of gods blood in my family I mean 2 of the big three and the mighty Athena makes A LOT of monsters hunt me). **Annabeth let me out of this rope trap now** I yelled **I think not Gena **her voice cold. **You made them tighten themselves again. Bad lungs remember? **Her face was one that said sorry and that she was worried for me **oh gods Gena I am sorry.** She cut the ropes **did you get angel you remember the last time I was without her right? ** I asked **yes we did believe me no one wants a repeat of that time we just got all the monsters full again they didn't want to come near this place and we just got the cabins back the way we like them** ( I sleep walk without my stuffed polar bear angel and somehow I got my hand on lots of Greek fire I don't know how my cabin isn't even in the same area that they keep that stuff in). **What about Luke annabeth? Is Thalia still a tree?** I asked but before she could answer a voice came from the door ** I am not a tree anymore Gena my friend **it was Thalia. **Thalia I missed you!** I screamed and ran to her and hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

"thals!"I yelled and ran over to hug her "hey little girl what is this I hear about you being a child of Zeus? she asked "he is my great-grandda" I said unsurly "and what of Athena and Poseidon little one?" she asked " Athena is my grandma and Poseidon is me da. Thals where is Luke?" I said Annabeth looked away and Thalia got down to my level "little girl he died about two years back. He helped save us all." she said her eyes burning " no what did he do. Why did he have to die" said with tears in my eyes. I sat down on the ground hard. "come on I will take you to say your goodbyes little one." she said as she picked me up and helped me outside to a set apart gravestone from the others here. Sank to my knees and started to cry. Though my tears I said: "i don't want to say goodbye I want to say hello thals." I got up and before she could stop me I ran sobbing to the lake and went to the deepest part. My half-brother Percy and the naiads came over to me. "whats wrong little sister?" Percy asked "nothing Percy I just want to be alone. Need to be alone Percy. That's all." the naiads left but Percy didn't "I am not leaving you little sister." Percy said "nor will I child" a voice boomed and who I guess is my da ( he looks a lot like Percy) came over "da?" I squeaked out. "Yes sweetie. Did you know that your the first girl I have had in 4 centuries" he said "really da?" I asked he nodded. "please come up onto dry land. Athena would like to meet you sweetheart." he said "aye da." I said "child why do you talk like that?" he asked I blushed "me stepda is Irish and Scottish. I stated copying anything I heard it and just picked it up. I was happy when I found out he wasn't me da. He was cruel to me and me mom." I said "so what kind of food do you cook" he asked on our way up. " I really enjoy cooking everything but I love Greek food da. I want to travel to Greece when I am older to learn that style of cooking. I grew up by tarpon springs Florida for 8 years of my life." I said he nodded. " That's where I first met your mother. I am sorry that she is gone." He said his eyes sad. my eyes I felt go cold. My mom had been gone for 4 years. " me too da me too." I said softly. We came up near the docks I picked up out of the water. It was grandma so I didn't fight too much. "don't ever scare me like that again Regena." I looked at her and wanted to start crying again. She looked so much like my mom. " I didn't mean too grandmother. Luke was like a big brother to me. When I left here 8 or 9 years ago he tried to stop me but couldn't. I was 10 or 11 but my mom needed me. He couldn't stop me so he came with me, he told everyone he was doing something for his father. He got his scar defending me. I saw him 5 years ago. My mom only had about a year left. He told me he could give me more time with her. I told him to get out and never come back. Not to taint her with that, that I would see her again if I did great deeds for the gods and if he ever came back I would kill him I screamed it at him." Annabeth came over and hugged me and kept her arm around me after she let me out of the hug. " you don't have to go on Gena." Annabeth said I looked at her. "I have to tell some one what happened to me Alanna." I said " no you need to get something to eat and go to bed sweetheart." grandma said " no I need to tell y'all the rest of what happened." I said stubbornly. " Regena Anna lee Gipe you will get in mine your father's or Zeus's cabin right now!" Athena said getting mad and da backing away slowly " no I don't want to grandma I need to tell you what happened." I said still being stubborn (if you ask me really nicely I am more likely to do it ). Annabeth stepped in "come on Gena lets go to bed you have had a long day." she said taking me away "okay Annabeth okay." I sighed and allowing myself to be led off. The gods looking after Annabeth and myself in open mouthed shock. "she does better when you ask not yell. If you ask nicely she is more likely to do it. If you yell she just turns you off or tunes you out. Goodnight my lord and lady." Thalia scared the gods because they had not heard her come up and left to the first cabin Zeus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ladies and gents

The next morning

I woke up with Annabeth looking at me "you drool but don't talk anymore Gena."she said " I still do both Alanna. I always have. I still have to tell you about him." I said " Gena it's 1 pm. You slept for 13 hours." she said " yeah that happens when I don't eat. I am hypoglycemic along with ADHD ADD and dyslexic and that's very shiny." I said pointing to something that had caught my eye "what Gena?" she asked " I will tell you over breakfast er lunch" I said getting up (I was already dressed. I must not have gotten undressed last night.) and we walked out together and I ran into something. " ah Regena I was just looking for you. Come with me please." it was da " um da I was actually going to get something to eat." I said "that can wait. I need you to come with me." da said hurriedly Annabeth looked pissed " um my lord Poseidon sir she has to eat or she could die. She has hypoglycemic sir." she said barely containing her anger "oh I will make you something to eat. But you need to come with me now." he said "Da why can't ya get Percy to do this?" I whined I know I did but I only woke up yesterday and wanted to pend time with my best friend that I haven't seen in 8 or 9 years. "because I need a woman and your my daughter. You are perfect for this." he said and grabbed my arm dragging me along to the ocean. "da mom died 4 years ago tomorrow I don't want to go. I need to-" I never got to finish. He made me sleep and the last thing I felt before passing out was the coolness of the water.

I woke up in a room. It was made of coral and shells. I saw Da in a chair next to me "i am sorry but you were in danger there. Athena and Zeus said my domain was the safest place for you. Do you wish something to eat sweetheart?" Da said "no I wish nothing from you but to go home. I want my mother back and I want to never have met anyone in this world." I yelled my years of mourning coming out " I am sorry you feel that way. If you need anything thing tell the guard outside your door. I love you and I am doing this to protect you." he said and left. I went to the door opened it and yelled down the hallway: " you can't keep me here forever. I won't stop trying to get out and I won't eat until I get out or you free me." he came back "fine but you will give in soon child." he said angrily

One week later

" My lord she still has not eaten" I heard the guard outside my room say to my father as my father came for his daily visit. I also heard him sigh then enter. " Regena why won't you eat? This is not healthy for you my dear." he said " I told you Da when you free me or I get away, that is when I will eat. Not one minute sooner Da." I said stubbornly he sighed " fine you are returning to camp half-blood tomorrow. Will you eat something now?" he asked hopefully " Yes Da i will." I said " what do you want to eat dear?" he asked " I don't know da. How about some fruit?" I answered him "okay sweetheart I will be right back." he said he kissed my forehead and left. When he came back I was looking out the window I had in my room. I heard him enter but didn't turn around " I would like to come back some day it really is very pretty when your not being held against your will." he sighed again "I brought your food and you should come back with Percy someday." he said i turned and faced him "what did you bring da?" i asked "some mango, dragon-fruit, kiwi, and coconut." he said and put it down on a little table

with comfortable chairs. " hey da whats dragon-fruit?" I asked as I sat next to him "why don't you try it and find out." he said I did I felt my eyes get really big. "wow." was all I could say. He chuckled " I take it you like it?" he asked " oh my gosh da that is the best fruit i have ever tasted " i said and he smiled at me. I shoved my mouth full of fruit. ( not eating much of the kiwi or coconut as I am allergic slightly to them.) " sweetie slow down, you will choke. Chew your food please." he said concerned " will not. I am chewing da." i said threw a mouthful of fruit. Soon I was done. I had eaten about three fourths of the tray but it looked like I had only eaten about half of the tray. " wow for not eating for a week you should be more hungry." he said and I glared at him " Da I may be big but I know how to eat properly and don't give me that. I saw you refill almost all of the tray to make me think I ate less, so I would eat more da." I said " I did not Regena." he said "da i will make you a deal. I will come visit if you Gena. I don't like Regena." I said he thought about it for a minute "okay deal Gena. Do you want to see the palace and the grounds?" he asked I nodded and we left " My lord and lady." The guard outside my room said as he bowed. "that reminds me. Da can I have my weapons back please." I asked " No not until tomorrow." he said " Oh why not da" I whined I know I did but I wanted my weapons back. I feel necked without them. " Why not? Why not? Gena I think that 5 knives, 2 swords, 2 bows, and 2 quivers of arrows is a lot." he said "da that's not fair. Percy get's all his weapons and you don't fight him on this." i said back to him "Percy only has a sword. You have 11 weapons Gena 11. I haven't even started on the cabin and I will be talking to Zeus and Athena about this. This doesn't end here young lady. Your extra weapons are hidden." da said I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. Another guard said: my lord and lady." bowing as we went by. "you act like Ares 11 weapons. I took 30 or 40 out of my cabin alone." he said at wits end (I think). " that's nothing father you should see my home in Reno. I think I have 150 weapons there. But that was at my last count and that was my birthday last year. I have been buying more since then." he looked shocked "150? 150! Regena what am I gonna do with you." he cried out " let me keep my weapons? Please da?" I said hopefully "No only 7 young lady." he said " oh that's not fair. Grandma's kids have more weapons than me." i said " that's for a whole cabin" I didn't speak anymore. I walked a little way from him when I felt something lift me up "daddy! DADDY! HELP ME DADDY!" I screamed he didn't move i passed out


	4. chapter 4 i do something i regret

Chapter 4 in witch I do some thing I regret

**a/n Please pray for my real grandma she had a bleeding stroke yesterday. There is a slow bleeding in her brain that has been going on for a while. Thank you now on with the story: **

_I walked a little way from him when I felt something lift me up "daddy! DADDY! HELP ME DADDY!" I screamed he didn't move i passed out_

When I woke up in a place I didn't know but liked. It had a lot of books in it. I could move a little but I wasn't going any where as my hands and feet where bound. While I looked around at everything one of the owls took off( there were a lot of them flying around the room) then came back on my grandma's shoulder "Regena you have no reason to fear me. Child i am your grand mother." she said " why can't I go back where I was grandmother? I was fine there." I said choosing not to answer her. She shook her head " you were not. You had seven monsters on you readying themselves to kill you. How is that fine Regena?" she asked "no they weren't. They have a pact with me. They don't want to kill. They only did when they had to. So I repeat: I was fine!" she gave me a look " Than why do you have so many scars?" she asked " um hello chef in bloody training. Only 4 or 5 are from monsters. Why are you and da always on me for something?" I asked " we are not." she said and I looked out the window next to my bed "you are. Da with my weapons and you with my friends. Let me live my life. Mine. My choice my actions my friends it's mine and I want to keep it that way. I had a very good thing going for me at school. I was two months away from completing my chef training. Two months I was there for a year and a half. I like no love cooking. Its my passion all of it. The tasting foods and all of the other stuff. I love what I do and then you sent Annabeth to take me away from all that. I love her but you knew she wouldn't let me say no. I told her after the winter solstice and she just took me." I said and looked back to where I thought grandma was but she wasn't there anymore. It was Annabeth. I started forward at her "Gena stop. Mom this would be a good time to send me back." she said and I punched her. She fell to the floor i got on top of her and kept punching her, tears streaming down my face, until some one lifted me off her " let me go. Let me go, your the reason I am here Annabeth if you hadn't taken me back to camp I would never be here!" I yelled very loudly. I didn't know who picked me up until they spoke: " Regena you weren't safe there I know your father told you this." grandma said it was grandma and da. They each had an arm and leg and still had trouble holding me. " I was. I was safe and happy. Let me go." I screamed. Something grabbed me and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was on a cloud. I looked around there was nothing near me and I mean nothing. I looked down and looked right back up again. I was about 15,000,000 feet in the air(I am scared of heights very much so). I dropped to my belly on the cloud and didn't move till the next morning. Some one came by me and stopped (I was trying really hard not to move I was afraid I would fall threw the cloud). "I am lord Zeus child. Are you ready to behave?" he asked i nodded "Yes sir I am. Please no more very high clouds sir." I said very sacred of the height. " where do you wish to spend the rest of the week at Regena, Athena's Poseidon's or my domains?" he asked " Um if I could I would like to go back to camp and be with Percy Thalia and Annabeth." I asked shyly I am not really used to talking to this side of my family. "you are not allowed near Annabeth for a while, Athena said so. She really is worried about her." he said plainly " Yes sir. I am sorry about that but I don't do well in new places and it carried over from da's place. You take me for a day and show me around then take me back to camp half-blood then you can take me back a week later and I am fine but if you don't I will do what I just did to Annabeth to someone else again. Um one more thing um as my father is Poseidon but you are my great grandfather would you blast me out of the sky if I flew? Not that I would, just in case I had to I could." I asked "yes" was his simple answer " Thank you great grandfather." I said with a little bow "no problem kiddo you will return to camp now. Stay away from Annabeth for a bit, okay?" he said "yes my lord" I said and closed my eyes then I felt him I don't know teleport me and opened my eyes again to an angry Thalia "hi Thals." I said softly " Why did you hurt Annabeth? Huh? Why Gena?"she said shoving me. "Thalia stop. I didn't mean to you know how I am in new places. Da didn't let me move around much other than in the rooms he gave me. You know how I am when I can't see the whole place and my hunger got the best of me. I only ate the night before grand ma got me. She bound me hand and foot I got cut free somehow when grandma came in was talking to her then turned to look out the window while I talked and when I turned back it was Annabeth. The reason I am here." I said " that has no reason why you jumped her like that." she said "I didn't mean to Thalia you have no idea whats going on with me right now. I missed the anniversary of m mothers death my family held me captive and all I want to do is mourn my mother go home and continue my training." I said getting mad "so go no one wants you." she said and I looked hurt i know it and she knew she went to far.

**Ohh cliffie ha **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I disappear again.**

"so go no one wants you." she said and I looked hurt i know it and she knew she went to far.

I left my great grandfather's cabin and went to my father's cabin. Unfortunately for me Percy was there. "whats wrong Regena? Dad told me that you were with Zeus this week." he said looking up at me and seeing my face. "nothing Percy. I am going home. I am just here to pack and leave" my voice not giving anything away " Why are you running away Regena?" he asked getting up to do something. " I have my reasons brother. If you want them ask Thalia. I love you Percy don't ever forget that." I said and left slinging my bag over my shoulder. I was almost to the boarders when I heard hoofs behind me. It was Chiron. "Where are you going child?" he asked "Home Chiron" was my short reply "You can not leave child." he said " Watch me Chiron. I have no place here. Th- they made that very clear. I will not turn from my gods but I have no place here. My place is cooking where I can bring happiness to others with my food. I am no fighter sir." I whispered the last part. I left him in shock and went to grand central station and got a ticket to Reno Nevada. I barely spoke the next two weeks and that only orders for food. I had my Ipod on when I felt someone touch me. It was my da. Crap I was a day away from my home too. I took the Ipods headphones out of my ears and motioned with my hand for him to sit across from me. "I am not here to bring you back sweetie. I am here just to talk." he said sitting in the offered seat. He was kind of mad. " look da I am not really meant for fighting. I don't like to it brings back bits of Regena da." I knew I had sadness in my eyes. " well for someone that doesn't like to fight you really did a number on Annabeth. I don't think I have ever seen Athena that worried, about Annabeth and you. We all were. You just left without telling any one. What happened when you were sent back to camp by Zeus, Gena?" he asked kindly " I am sorry I worried you and grandmother and great grandfather. As for why I left camp my actions were my own, I was planning on leaving anyway someone just sped it along." I said softly " Maybe I should have let Athena come. She wanted to bring you back kicking and screaming and scold you. Zeus talked her out of it. You sound unhappy Gena." he said with a sigh. " I don't want to go back da. The fates can see and plan out our whole lives. Maybe I want to do the unexpected. I don't want my whole life planned out for me. Percy and Annabeth maybe okay with it but I am not. A single choice can make or break who we are, who people see you as, what we see out selves as. I like being able to make those choices da. I think that people don't realize that what they did in life comes down to their choices. I made a very bad choice when I attacked Annabeth. I left a letter for her but she probably won't get it because grandma is pissed at me." I looked down so he couldn't see my tears but being the god of water he could feel me crying. I felt his hand o my chin and it made me look at him. " It was my choice to bring you to camp half-blood sweetie. Athena for it and Zeus against it. I made the choice that caused you so much pain. I am so sorry Gena." he said his voice pained. I shook off his hand and looked out the window and started to cry harder. I heard someone say: "excuse me my lord Poseidon, I must talk with her." I didn't turn around "not right now child of Zeus." da growled " dad we must." Percy said "fine" he said and left. With tears still running down my face, I turned and faced them. It was Annabeth flanked by Percy and Thalia. I looked back out my window "look I know I am the last person you want to talk to right now but you have to Regena." Thalia said taking the seat across from me. Annabeth next to me(she had to fight Percy for it) and Percy next to Thalia. "When did you start calling me Regena?" I said in a small, quiet, and very hurt voice. "When you beat up Annabeth and we had that fight." Thalia said in the same tone of voice " you know I almost forgot about that. Thank you so much for reminding me. Now what are you here for? Not me, of course seeing as no one wants me." I got up and shot Thalia a death glare and left to get my bags as we were coming up on the Virginia city station. When the train stopped I got off with them following me. I knew they would. I stopped at a candy store and got her favorite and then went to the place that sold rubber ducks and got her an Indiana Jones looking one. I already had flowers thanks to my da. She loved the ocean and the mountains to I had her put to rest on a mountain over looking a lake. Percy Annabeth and the other one stayed outside the graveyard while I remembered her for a whole day like I always do. I was going to stay another day but Thalia came in the night with the hunters of Artemis( of witch Artemis did not approve of). Thalia and Artemis were talking outside the tent I was in. "why did you take her? She is in mourning for her mother!" Artemis yelled at Thalia " I need to talk to her lady Artemis." Thalia said like she was bored. "you don't understand if this girl forgets her compassion we are all doomed! You know what she did to Luke when he went to see her? The second time?" Artemis asked " no my lady. She never got that far." "she beat him within an inch of his life and this with his Achilles spot. Then she disappeared for about three weeks. No one could find her. I went every were and couldn't find her. Athena Poseidon and Zeus her blood couldn't. This girl not even the gods mess with much." Artemis yelled " she is a child my lady." "you are not allowed any contact with her unless she wants it. Take the rest of the hunters to camp half-blood and stay there until I come get them and if I have forgive you for speaking to me like this, maybe you." lady Artemis said anger in her voice. " yes my lady" Thalia said bowed and walked off. Lady Artemis came into the tent I was in. she stopped at the sight of me awake "your awake. I thought you were gonna sleep for the next week the amount of drugs she gave you. How much did you hear child?" she asked me "everything lady Artemis. Can I go back to bed and when I wake up I can talk to you then Annabeth? Please?" I asked calmly " yes sleep I will watch over you" I did as she told me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your prayers my grandma is better.**

"_everything lady Artemis. Can I go back to bed and when I wake up I can talk to you then Annabeth? Please?" I asked calmly " yes sleep I will watch over you" I did as she told me._

I woke up a few hours later. Lady Artemis was still here " I try not to be like that. I am not like that anymore my lady. I didn't like myself when I was that person, so I changed." I said " What did you change Regena?" she asked "everything my lady, and I like to be called Gena. Regena is my old name when I wasn't very nice." I said " unlike now, right? What made you change mostly Gena?" she asked "someone reminded me that my mother didn't raise me that way. That she raised me better than I was acting. That she raised me better than that." "who?" "Chiron and Annabeth my lady. Can I talk to Annabeth now?" I asked " yes but Percy won't leave her side right now." "that's okay I need to talk to him too." a few minutes later ( I think the hunters would I am sorry about the way I acted to you both. I am and was scared. I never meant to hurt you. Sometimes Regena comes back. I don't like her to but she does. Percy Regena is me but a very mean me. I killed lots of monsters from the time I 7 to 10 or 11. I was branded with this." I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt (I always wear long sleeves out side of Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus cabins and never went near any windows with short sleeves on. Many have tried.) Percy gasped " why did you do that to yourself?" he asked "I didn't Percy, lord Ares did. It goes along both arms and down my back. Half an inch for each and every monster. Half an inch like the face of a cube." I said "you should tell-" I cut him off " who brother? I earned these. It reminds me of what i did who I was a monster and that monster still is in there. Nay in here." I tapped my head "you don't have to worry Gena. We will be there to help you." Percy said Annabeth had heard all this before "I ran away from camp before to help my mom and to run from Regena the killer. Luke sent someone to try to get me on their side. I don't like taking sides but I stand by the gods. I will not go back to camp. I am fine here. You know I can get in touch if I need too." " Are you sure Gena? You could really get hurt by something or someone being alone." Percy said "I am fine and will be little brother. I know it's hard to get used to women fighting let alone your sister that has spent more time in the med room than with you. I spent time in the lotus casino for about 30 years. It was before I met you Annabeth. I got out when someone else got trapped. They normally watched the doors against me. I wasn't gonna be allowed to leave for 10 or 20 more years but if I hadn't left when I did I would have gone madder than I already am. Regena would not have stopped at monsters and I think I would have been gone. I had to leave. I was running to the east where my mom last was, when I met you first Annabeth member? I was hurt you hid me and attacked Luke and Thalia with that hammer. They stopped the hammer and you all talked. Luke gave you that knife and y'all where getting ready to leave when you told them about me. Da what are you doing here?" da had appeared " your not allowed to talk about that sweetie. Here you got a letter." he said " yes da. Wait I got a letter? I haven't gotten a letter in... three years." my face fell. That letter was from my mom telling me that I was her greatest joy. To remember what she showed me as I grew up and that she left me everything " you really got two. One from a school and the other from your mother. She said to give it to you when this letter came for you." I opened the one from the school first. It said:Dear miss Gipe you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizard adult course.


End file.
